Aegis of the Legion
Aegis of the Legion is an Legendary item in League of Legends.Aegis of the Legion's item page at Leagueoflegends.com Recipe * (650g) ** (300g) ** (180g) ** 170g * (475g) * (400g) * 655 * Elnoobster sucks to hard * Cost Analysis * 250 health = 660g * 10 health regen = 360g * 30 armor = 600g * 35 magic resist = 700g ** Total Gold Value = 2320g * 10 health regen = 360g * 10 armor = 200g * 15 magic resist = 300g ** Total Gold Value = 860g * is gold efficient without any ally champion. Builds into * Similar items * * Strategy * is very useful on support and tank champions. * is an incredibly cost-effective defensive item for a single champion, even before the aura bonus on allied champions is calculated. For the combine cost of 625 gold, it grants 10 armor, 15 magic resist, 3 health regen, and 70 health. * This is one of the 4 auras that can be used to improve champion pets, along with those of , , and the boot enchant. Trivia * is one of the only three items in the game to offer both armor and magic resistance, the others being and . Patch history and : ** Fixed a bug where the Legion Aura from both items was stacking on teams. V1.0.0.152: * Item cost increased to 2150 from 1925. * Combine cost reduced to 625 from 750. * New recipe: + + * Health reduced to 250 from 270. * Armor increased to 20 from 18. * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 24. * Aura no longer grants attack damage. * Aura armor bonus reduced to 10 from 12. * Aura now grants 10 health regen per 5 seconds to nearby allies. * Used in new item recipe: V1.0.0.120: * Aura bonuses are now only applied to ally champions instead of to all ally units.This was undocumented in the patch notes and only confirmed by a Riot employee after players reported it as being a bug. V1.0.0.106: * no longer grants a beneficial aura while the item holder is dead. V1.0.0.96: * Fixed a bug where was not affecting minions. V1.0.0.94(b): * Clones will no longer grant a double bonus to the aura holder. Clones with aura items otherwise interact the same with other champions. V1.0.0.82:'Remake * +270 health. * +18 armor. * +24 magic resistance. * Unique aura: +12 armor / +15 magic resistance / +8 attack damage to nearby allied units. * Old: +270 health; Unique aura: +23 armor, +24 magic resistance, +10 attack damage. 'V1.0.0.61: * Magic resistance Aura reduced to 25 from 40. * Armor Aura reduced to 25 from 35. * Attack damage Aura increased to 10 from 8. * Health increased to 300 from 285. V0.9.25.21: * Reduced health to 285 from 300. V0.9.22.16: * Combine cost increased to 750 from 700. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: Now requires + + + 700 gold (the total cost is the same as before). May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * : ** Mid tier legendary Armor / Magic Resistance / Health item with Unique passive: +12 attack damage / +35 armor / +40 magic resistance aura (Affects minions). }} References Category:Advanced items Category:Armor items Category:Aura items Category:Attack damage items Category:Health items Category:Magic resistance items